Beyond's Thoughts
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: Have you ever wondered what he thought? About L? His life? His Death? (This will have multiple chapters and random updates ((No OC))
1. L

** L**

I did not hate L.

I honestly didn't, the feeling was…. _Resentment_, yes, resentment is what I felt. Most think of me as a killer for no reason but to be like L, but that is far from the truth.

I didn't want to _become _L; I wanted to _surpass_ him, to show him I am not just his Backup, that I can be _more._

Backup, that was all he thought I was. I was the closest thing they ever got to a perfect successor, until I decided I would not be just a copy. I wanted to be better than the original, I _would _be better than the original.

If L was a genius, B was an _extreme _genius. If L was a freak, B was an _extreme _freak.

* * *

**I do not own Beyond Birthday or DNote**

**Story is mine**


	2. Naomi Misora

**Naomi Misora**

Ah, Naomi Misora, the one L sent to 'investigate.'

She was the one fault in my plan, the one thing I miscalculated.

Though I must admit, I was surprised that she figured me out. She was very entertaining, thinking that she was uncovering the crimes all by herself, when in truth; it was_ I_ who pushed her in the right directions. Though I suppose I should give her more credit, she _did _uncover my plan. Tch, by dumb luck most likely.

No… I have to admit, she was rather clever, I just didn't expect her to figure out my plans. I mean, this battle of wits was between _L and I,_ she wasn't supposed to be a part of the clashing factors. Though I shouldn't have put it past L to bring in a mask for himself. That's all she was, was a wall, a mask for L to hide behind like always.

She was my one miscalculation.

And for that I paid dearly.

* * *

**I do not own Beyond Birthday or DNote**


	3. My Death

**His Death**

I am… upset at myself, for miscalculating, for being too cocky, for not planning correctly. Though the one thing I believe is the worst… is that I didn't die.

Scratch that, I didn't die the way I _planned_.

I had planned to die unknown in that room, to die by the flames, to die by my own hand.

But I didn't, and for that I am disappointed.

I wanted to die by my own hands, to give me some control, but no, the world had to frown upon my deeds and not allow me to do as I wanted. I ended up dying by a heart attack, such a boring way to die, alone and burned in my little prison cell, no creativity at all.

I wanted to die unknown and alone, because I wanted L to be stumped, or at least to give him an unsolved case.

He'd have no evidence but his own words.

It'd be unsolvable.

For how could he accuse a dead man of murder?

* * *

**As always, I do not own Beyond or DNote**


	4. My Eyes

**His Eyes**

Throughout my life all I could see was everyone's name and life span, but never my own. I had to watch as A's numbers ticked away day by day until his suicide, I had to know the exact date my parents would die. It scared me honestly, to know all these things. But I used it to my advantage.

I hate my eyes, even _if_ I could use them for my advantage,

They are a curse, a monstrosity, they are _demonic._

Though I realize they are from 'Gods' of Death, they are more similar to demons then _Gods._

* * *

**As always, I do not own Beyond or DNote**


	5. Myself and My Killings

**Himself and His Killing**

Though I ended up dying by a _real _killer's power; Kira, I believe was the name, I do not believe that I was an honest killer, for my victims would've died anyways, whether natural or murder, they would've died.

Therefore I am not a t_rue _killer.

Why does everyone think I killed for fun?

That honestly confuses me, and I'm a _genius. _Seriously, I was a successor in training for _L _and I still don't understand!

I killed for revenge.

I killed for L.

And I killed people who'd die anyways.

What do you people think I am, a cold-blooded killer?

Pppfft-BWAHAHAHA! No, maybe fusosososo, or maybe hehehehe...

Honestly, even if I used them for my own games, I didn't make them suffer. I killed them quickly _before_ experimenting.

How many _real_ killers will be that nice to strangers?


End file.
